


Is love enough

by Maddy692



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy692/pseuds/Maddy692
Summary: Brittany and Santana love each other more then anything. But with Santana still in the closet and Brittany still trying to make amends for rejecting Santana’s love declaration is love enough to see them through.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Is love enough

Brittany sat alone in the corner of the choir room wondering how the hell her and Santana had become so lost to each other. It's been two weeks since santana confessed her feelings and two weeks since she's spoken to or even looked brittanys way.

Brittany would be lying if she said that she had not been tempted to fall into Santana's arms. If things were different she would have jumped at the chance to be with her, but she knows the timing isn't right if they were together now it would never work. She feels insanely guilty for pushing Santana to open up just to reject her.

Truth is she never expected Santana to break down the way she did. Brittany was just hoping to give her a little push to admit that she feels more than just what a best friend feels. Now everything was messed up and she doesn't know how to fix it. It hurts to be without her best friend to see the sorrow in Santana's eyes that she put there.

Brittany knows that artie isn't the one and she will never love him the way she loves santana but she does love him. All she wants is for Santana to accept herself and come to terms with the fact that she likes girls, Brittany would never force Santana to come out if she is not ready but she also knows they will never work as a couple while in the closet. So for now this is how it had to be she would let her relationship with artie take its natural course with no more cheating. She would do anything she could to be there for santana and help her through coming to terms with who she is and pray to God that in the future they will be in a place to love each other freely. Sanana is her end game she knows that she just hopes Santana knows that too.


	2. The break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany wants accountability and a little of Santana’s point pov

Santana had been moping around for 4 weeks and shes had enough. She's had enough of feeling this way of avoiding those blues eyes. She's angry at Brittany for ripping her heart out, but she was more angry at herself; she knew it was better without feelings. How could Brittany do this to her? choose that stupid boy over her and just completely destroy what they have.

That was the problem though, what did they really have? They were best friends for sure Santana trusted Brittany more then anyone else in this world,But they were never in a relationship they had just fallen into a pattern of sleeping together. Santana had convinced herself and Brittany it was just something best friends did which was total bullshit but it was an easy lie for both of them to believe and continue what they were doing.

She fell in love with the blonde so easily like it was the most natural thing in the world and it had terrified her to her core. so she just ran off and hooked up with boys, no feelings no fear of getting hurt. That was the main reason she had kept puck around, he was hot, popular and a football player, everything a cheerleader should want in a boyfriend.

Only she didn't want that, she was never in love with him or if she's being honest with herself never even attracted to him or any other boy for that matter. She wasn't ready to admit what she had always known deep down about her sexuality. It was all just too much to handle, if she admitted it to herself then there was no putting it back in the box. Maybe it would be easier once she was out of this shitty small town and away at college.

Right now she just wanted to sort things out with Brittany, as hurt as she is she just misses her best friend. They needed to have an honest and open conversion no matter how hard it will be and she knows it will make or break them.

6Am Monday morning Brittany groans as her alarm clock blasts out loudly in the otherwise peaceful room. She reaches out a hand and hits the off button. She lets out a loud sigh as she rolls on to her back, today is the day she plans to right some wrongs. How could she ever encourage Santana to be honest if she wasn't willing to do that herself. She grabs her phone to send out a tx message

Hey it's Brittany can you meet me in the choir room before school starts i need to talk-Brittany

Sure ill see you there xx -Artie

Brittany jumps out of bed and heads for the shower she has a knot in her stomach today will be tough.

It's still early when the blonde arrives in the choir room not many people are around yet. Artie is sitting in his wheelchair waiting for her. "Hi Brittany, what's up" he says with a small smile. Brittany takes a deep breath "hey Artie thanks for meeting me. There is no easy way to do this so i'm going to just be honest with you". Artie nods his head with a sad look on his face as if he's known what is coming for a long time.

The blonde continues "i'm breaking up with you" she pauses for a second before she goes on to explain herself. "I love you but i'm not in love with you. I've cheated on you and it's that person I'm in love with. I never wanted to hurt you but I've realised that staying in this relationship is the wrong thing to do." Artie is red faced and crying he can't believe what he's hearing. "I can't believe you cheated on me who was it huh Sam,puck tell me Brittany '' the blonde shakes her head no and replies "i'm not telling you who, I hurt them too so we are not together and probably won't be anytime soon. I know I messed up im so sorry i never should have dragged you into this in the first place.

I started off using you to make someone else jealous. It was childish and wrong but at the time i was feeling rejected and hurt. I know that does't make it right but I'm trying to be better now. The truth is i only have one person in my heart and it's not you",

At this point Artie is furious he had a feeling Brittany was going to break up with him but all this talk of cheating and loving someone else was just too much. "Your a slut" he shouts shocking himself but hes hurt and humiliated so continues to lash out "your a stupid slut who no one else is ever going to want. You're a mess Brittany going around playing with people's feelings. I can't stand to even look at you anymore".

As he rolls out the choir room Brittany sits with her head down crying. What Artie said had stung badly but she knew she deserved it. She gives herself a few minutes to cry then drys her eyes feeling relieved that it's over.

Brittany was stuffing her books into her locker when she felt her standing behind her. She always knew when Santana was near it was like she could just feel her. She closed her eyes as she prepared herself for whatever her best friend had to say. Surely Santana had heard by now about her break up with Artie. She was a little scared that she was in for another tongue lashing (wanky) from the brunette.

She turned around slowly looking down "hi San" when she looked up she found Santana staring at her with an unreadable look on her face. "So i heard you broke up with Crippy McCripple pants. I can't say I'm surprised but why now, i thought you loved him just Sooo much". Brittany felt the fire in Santana's words "Santana please don't, i broke up with him because i'm not in love with him the way a girlfriend should be" at those words Santana seemed more hurt then angry. She whispers "so what was all that talk about not being with me because of Artie" as the blonde tries to respond Santana lifts a hand and stops her in her tracks. "No you know what Britt lets not do this here, my parents are both away for work this weekend. Come to my house on Saturday we'll talk Santana turns on her heel and walks away.

Brittany leans back against her locker. She thinks to herself great Brittany you idiot now you have Santana thinking you lied to let her down gently. Ugh I'm messing this all up and hurting people I care about. Truth is she's scared, Santana is the only person she's ever truly loved. The thought of it not working out is terrifying. Santana is the only person with the power to destroy her. She thought she could wait it out and wait for Santana to come out. She knows that it is selfish that if she waits it means Santana has to go through all the coming out pain alone. So fear be damned she has to take a leap of faith because Santana is so worth it. She reacted so badly to Santana's love confession she only hopes she can repair the damage she has done. She will take everything at Santana's pace and see where they land.

Santana walked away from Brittany feeling a little deflated. She wishes she knew what the hell was going on in her best friends head. Why did she reject her for artie just to break up with him weeks later. It's all so confusing hopefully their talk on Saturday will clear everything up. At first when she heard Tina gossiping about Brittany dumping arties ass she didn't believe it, but then she saw him crying at lunch and Brittany was nowhere to be found.

Santana was pulled from her thoughts as she walked into the glee club. Berry was standing at the front talking as usual "oh Santana maybe you can be the voice of reason i was just sa" Santana put a hand up "let me stop you there berry no you should not bore us all the death with another bloated diva Ballard". The room snickered as Rachel huffed and took her seat next to fin.

Santana took her seat at the back of the choir room and noticed Brittany sitting three seats away from her. She sighed the best part of glee club was laughing with Brittany mocking everyone else she missed it. She put her focus back on the front of the room when Mr Shue began to speak and he clapped his hand "alright guys let's get started we are continuing with themed weeks and this week is love songs".

Santana rolled her eyes perfect just what she needed right now. Her ears perked up when she heard Artie ask to go first. The whole room went silent and Santana noticed Brittany tense up. The brunette glared at the boy what the hell kinda game was he playing.

Artie wheeled himself to the front of the class "as you know Brittany and i broke up today this song is for her". The sound of these hoes ain't loyal came blaring through the speaker artie had set up. Every jaw in the room dropped, Santana was out of her seat before he even got through the first line of the song. "Oh hells no you will not disrespect Brittany this way" she shoved passed the boy and kicked over his speaker effectively cutting off the sound. Mr shue stood up "whoa whoa come on now there's no need for violence, artie not cool i can't allow you to disrespect a member of this club that way no matter how angry you are".

Brittany stood to speak" while i Dont appreciate the way he's chosen to express himself. I think Artie has the right to be angry with me right now. Yes it's true i cheated on him but not because i'm a "ho" but because i'm not in love with him. But I am in love with the other person I was seeing.

I'm trying to be honest and finally take accountability for my actions for once. From now on you will only get honesty from me. Rachael your hair sucks thank you for listening".

Kurt was the first to respond "ummm well Brittany I for one think that's great, honesty is the best policy after all. So tell us who this mystery man or woman is that's got you so loved up." Brittany resisted the urge to glance Santana's way she could practically feel the panic coming off of her.

"I reserve the right to privacy at this time". The blonde sat down making it known she would say no more on the subject. Mr shue tried to gain control of the situation by inviting rachael up to sing, everyone was a little relieved to hear the diva start to belt out a sappy love song while making moon eyes at fin.

Santana's mind was spinning what the hell was going on. Brittany actually told Artie about us,well about "someone" and that she was in love with them. But then why did she turn me away when I told her I love her. Maybe Brittanys feelings were more complex than I gave her credit for. Maybe just maybe there was hope for them yet. One thing is for sure Saturday couldn't come soon enough; she needs answers. They would lay it all out and at the very least she would get her best friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was a little longer   
> Let me know what you think so far 😬

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is very short but will get longer as I go. Hope you enjoy


End file.
